Cardiovascular diseases, also known as circulatory system diseases, are a series of diseases caused by heart and vascular lesions. Specific symptoms of cardiovascular diseases include heart disease, hypertension and hyperlipidemia, etc. The cardiovascular disease is a serious disease hazarding human health and has become the second killer after the cancer. Moreover, tens of thousands of people become disabled due to suffering from the cardiovascular disease every year.
Currently, the drug of isoflavones is a comparatively important kind of drug among drugs for treating cardiovascular diseases. Studies have shown that the drug of isoflavones not only has effects of dilating coronary artery, femoral artery and cerebral artery, but also has various efficacies such as increasing cerebral blood flow, strengthening blood circulation in the limbs, lowering blood viscosity, weakening vascular resistance, reducing myocardial oxygen consumption, improving cardiac function, enhancing microcirculation, strengthening peripheral blood flow, changing blood rheology, reducing blood pressure and improving heart rate and so on.
Puerarin and daidzein are representatives in these drugs of isoflavones, however, limited by natural resources, the yield of the puerarin and daidzein extracted naturally is lower and the purity of the product is poor. In addition, the two drugs are difficult to be absorbed by the human body due to their poor water solubility, thereby resulting in low bioavailability.
Although U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,010A discloses 7-O—N,N-dimethyl-aminobutyryl daidzein, the compound only functions as an enzyme system inhibitor of certain neurotransmitters (such as 5-HT and DA), which is used to inhibit the acetaldehyde (which is formed by metabolism of 5-HT or DA through a monoamine oxidase) from being oxidized, and used for the treatment of alcohol dependence and alcohol abuse, the patent does not relate to the use of the compound for the treatment of cardiovascular diseases.